plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergeant Strongberry
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |ability = When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. |flavor text = He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be.}} Sergeant Strongberry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability does 2 damage on its lane every time a zombie takes damage from any card. Origins Its appearance could be based on a sergeant or a coach. The "Strongberry" part of its name is a portmanteau of "strong" and "Strawberry." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |4 }} * |3 }} *Ability change: Berries have double Strength. → When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. Update 1.8.23 * change: Direct damage to the zombie hero no longer activates Sergeant Strongberry's ability. Update 1.10.14 * change: Direct damage to the zombie hero activates Strongberry's ability once again. Strategies With Sergeant Strongberry on its own is relatively glassy, having only 3 health for it cost of 4 sun. It is unable to activate its ability by itself, so it requires other berries to be very effective. Sergeant Strongberry really shines in a deck that has a lot of berry cards in it, as when played with him on the field, it can dish out a lot of additional damage. It is recommended to carry , , and/or with this, as they are all berries that trigger Sergeant Strongberry's ability. Bluesberry is also useful as it can do 2 damage to a zombie or zombie hero, plus another 2 damage with the Sergeant Strongberry although its ability will not be triggered when Bluesberry hurts the zombie hero. As for most synergetic cards, only bring this into your deck if you have at least 2 or more different berries in your deck. If you have 2 Sergeant Strongberries, you can play both of them on board and use a berry card like Berry Blast to the Zombie Hero. This will in turn do continous damage to the Zombie Hero until it drains down to zero. It can even ignores the Zombie Hero's block meter. However, it does not work if a Sergement Strongberry normal attacks the Zombie Hero so you need Berry Blast or Bluesberry to the Zombie Hero in order to activate it, but only if there are 2 Sergenat Strongberries on board. Against Countering this plant is not too hard, as long as there are no other berries besides itself. Most zombie cards can destroy this plant fairly easily. Rocket Science can destroy it in one hit, but cannot hit other berries with less than 4 strength due to its ability not increasing direct strength. However, be careful if it stays longer on the board, as Kaboom heroes will be able to destroy many zombies using berry cards, especially using Sour Grapes, so be sure to destroy this plant as soon as possible. If you see 2 Sergeant Strongberries, be should to destroy it very quick. Otherwise, the Plant Hero can cause a cheat to do continous damage to the Zombie Hero with a cycle of Sergeant Strongberries constantly dealing damage. Gallery Sergeant Strongberry Description.png|Sergeant Strongberry's statistics HD Sergeant Strongberry.png|HD Sergeant Strongberry Sergeant Strongberry Card.png|Card DedSergeant.png|Destroyed Sergeant Strongberry BerryTribePack.PNG|Sergeant Strongberry on the Berry Tribe Pack ShrunkenSergeantStrongberry.jpg|Sergeant Strongberry shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower FrozenSergeantStrongberry.jpg|A Frozen Sergeant Strongberry Old Sergtitle.png|Sergeant Strongberry's statistics (before the 1.2.11 update) Sergeant Strongberry silhouette.png|Sergeant Strongberry's silhouette Sergeant Strongberry Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Sergeant Strongberry from a Premium Pack Solar Flare pack.png|Sergeant Strongberry in Solar Flare's Premium Pack Trivia *It is one of two plant cards whose eyes are not visible. **The other is Punish-Shroom. *Prior to update 1.8.23, Sergeant Strongberry's ability used to count other Sergeant Strongberries' damage. This could be exploited to get an instant win if there are 2 or more Sergeant Strongberries on the lawn. When a Sergeant Strongberry does damage to the zombie hero it causes another Sergeant Strongberries to activate their abilities in turn of each of them activating the other's, draining the zombie hero's health to 0. Even if the zombie hero gets a Super-Block, the Sergeant Strongberries continue to do damage. It continues to do this unless all but one are blocked by s, Knight of the Living Dead, zombies protected by Zombie Coach, or gets destroyed by a superpower. This now only affects teammates to prevent an easy victory, though this exploit can still be used to destroy stronger zombies. **With the Feastivus Update, this ability still occurs Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants